The One That Will Always Be
by livingmylife58
Summary: When Taylor moves to Cheshire with her Dad and little sister, she never could have predicted what was to come. When she met Harry Styles her world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The One That Will Always Be

Chapter 1

As I lay awake staring at the ceiling, so many flashbacks run through my mind. The first day I laid eyes on him, our first kiss, our first fight, the first time we had sex, and the first time we had to say goodbye. They are all such vivid memories in my mind. When you love someone every small detail of them stays with you forever. As I roll over to look at his auburn curls rest against the red pillow supporting his head, I wonder how I could deserve someone as amazing as him. This doesn't happen to small town girls like me, but I could never picture my life without him. We have been through so much this past year and a half. All the struggles and times apart, I would never change for anything in the world.

I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Taylor and I brown hair that rest at the top of my shoulder and bangs that swoop across my forehead, resting at the top of my glasses. I have quite fair skin that darkens in the summer and I am average height for the other girls my age. My 18th birthday just passed, which means I am heading off to college soon. I grew up in a small town in the state of Massachusetts, so you could say I was a country girl. Dresses and cowgirl boots are what i prefer to wear if I had the choice.

Growing up in a small town has its perks. With your entire school only having about 500 kids, it's a lot easier to find friends. I am not the most outgoing person so I do have some friends but not ones that I would text or call all the time. Being involved in the Drama Company has made me a few friends that I would text sometimes. When I graduated, my class consisted of only 120 kids which honestly, most of them I do not care to see ever again.

Right after graduation, my dad decided that my sister and I need to see the world and moved us to Holmes Chapel, England. I have never even heard of this place so I wasn't overly excited about moving there but I tried to act happy for my dad. He was going through a hard time ever since my mom died of cancer the year before. It was hard on all of us but mostly him. When he told us we were moving it was the happiest he had been in a while. When we moved, right from the second day my world turned upside down.

The news hit the stands about fourteen months ago and I could never have prepared myself for what was to follow. The death threats, the paparazzi, the parties, and the fame to a girl who had no interest in this lifestyle. This was now the way my life was because I am the girlfriend to 1/5 of One Direction, the British boy band sweeping the nation. I refer to him as my boo bear, the world refers to him as Harry Styles.

This one is short because i want to see if people will read it. comment and like if you want more. This story has a lot of flashbacks turning into reality. if you get confused just comment and I will explain it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The One That Will Always Be Chapter Two

I remember the first day I laid eyes on him. It was a Tuesday and I just moved to Holmes Chapel with my family. The sun was shining down so I went for a run. My hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and I was wearing a black tanktop with bright pink shorts and black Nike Jordans on my feet. I had my ipod turned on and was listening to Taylor Swift's song Fearless. My earbuds were in, but I could still faintly hear the sounds that filled the air all around me. I turned the corner entering a quiet park on the outskirts of the small town.

I ran for another five minutes or so when I heard his voice throughout the air. He was singing "Summer of 69'" acoustically with a couple people. A small group surrounded them, so I didn't see where the noise was coming from right away. I pushed my way through the small crowd and stopped right when I was able to see who was singing. My eyes immediately started scanning this British boy. The brown curls that formed perfectly around his head, the white scarf that was draped around his neck, those gorgeous eyes that were just the right shade of blue and the undying amounts of confidence that filled the air. When the song was finished, the loud screams and clapping knocked me out of my trance.

He quieted down the crowd and started to speak, "Thank you everyone for supporting us around the town, were just a couple of teenagers with a common love for music." Everyone started cheering again and he laughed. His smile was so adorable. From that second I knew that I had to talk to him. The boys started to pack up and the crowd started to disperse. Before I knew it I was the only one standing there and the gorgeous teen was walking towards me.

"'Ello Love. You lost or something?"

I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red instantly.

"No…no." I managed to say in my Boston accent.

"Oh your American. Must be new to these parts of the world. " He said with a laugh.

"Yes" I said, "Just moved here with my dad and little sister. My name is Taylor"

"'Ello Love. My name is Harry. Did you like the little show?

"Yes…" Realizing I was paying more attention to looking at Harry then I was to the actual performance. We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before his angelic voice filled my eardrums.

He started to laugh a very cheeky laugh. It was quite adorable. "Well Taylor, would you like me to be your personal tour guide for this afternoon?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I would love to see where I am going to be living for 8 weeks."

"Alright love. Do you mind if we make a quick stop before we start this little adventure? I need to drop my guitar off at my flat."

I nodded my head catching a glimpse of what I was wearing. I decided I wanted to look a little cuter considering Harry was going to be showing me around all day.

"Do you mind if I run home as well. I need to tell my dad. How about we meet at Lulu's Diner in one hour."

"Alright love. See you then." Harry said with a wink.

He walked slowly down the granite path that led to the north part of the town. I watched him go, replaying in my head everything that just happened. I turned around and started sprinting to my house so I could take a shower. I ran through the door, up the stairs, and into the small pink bathroom that was attached to my bedroom.

About 30 minutes later I was looking at myself in my small vanity mirror. I had curled my hair slightly and was just applying some last touch up make-up. I really hoped Harry would actually show. I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a navy blue lace dress that went down to about my knees and my dark brown cowgirl boots. Hopefully it was not to dressed up, but I loved wearing dresses any day. I picked up my small Vera Bradley wrist-let and my new iPhone. I ran down the flight of stairs and told my dad I would be back later. I opened the door and headed in the direction of Lulu's, hoping to see Harry already there.

As I lie in bed thinking so vividly of that day, Harry started to stir in his sleep. He rolled over to face me and just smiled. He still had that same smile from the first day in the park, but now it was my smile.

I hope you like Chapter 2. I really like this story and the characters and I hope you do too :) Like it and reblog if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

The One That Will Always Be Chapter 3.

The short walk to Lulu's Diner seemed like an eternity in my head. When I walked through the glass doors, Harry was no where in sight. I decided to sit at the counter and order a small chocolatye milkshake.

"Excuse me. Can I have one chocolate milkshake to go?" I asked the young waitress.

"Sure, coming right up!"

A few moments later I was sipping on my thick milkshake that tasted so delicious. I was starting to doubt that Harry would show up which made me very disappointed. My mind was racing and coming up with reasons why he had not yet shown up.

Before I knew it my milkshake was all gone and my head hurt from the start of a brain freeze. I stuck my index finger to the roof of my mouth hoping to stop the brain freeze before it worsened. No such luck...my head was now throbbing and I couldn't even hear my self think. The waitress walked by to retrieve my now empty glass and gave me a puzzling look.

"You alright hun?" She asked me with a smirk. I managed to nod my head in reply while she handed me the small check.

My brain freeze now passed and I pulled out one of the bills shoved in my wrist-let and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you. Have a nice day and try not to get any more brain freezes!" She said with a laugh.

"I'll try." I said laughing at myself thinking what had just happened. I've been in Holmes Chapel a whole two days and I have already made a lasting impression at the local diner.

I took out my white iPhone and checked the time. Harry was now twenty minutes late and I was sure he wasn't going to show. I sighed and put my phone away as I turned to the direction of my house. I had made it only about five meters when I saw him running full speed down the sidewalk waving his arms like a maniac. Letting out a small giggle and letting my face turn the bright red of a tomato was a feeling I would never forget.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Harry screamed while he was approaching me, "I am so sorry I am late! My mom made me clean my room before I could leave the house." He ran up to me and hunched over with his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight I was witnessing.

"Hey missy. No laughing. I just sprinted all the way over here." Harry said trying to be serious but completely failing.

"You would laugh to if you just saw what you were doing." I said reinacting his flailing run. He just stared and when I was done started busting out laughing. This made me blush considering what I just did in the middle of the street.

"So love. You ready to see where you now live?"

"I was born ready!" I said giggling.

We walked for a while. Side by Side. Every once and a while I would just breathe in his scent. I know this sounds weird but if you were next to him, you would understand. We passed Jadrel Bank Observatory in which Harry explained housed the a seventy-six meter telescope. He made it sound really cool, but it's not something that I am interested in. I seemed interested since he was going through all this trouble to show me around. Next we passed a the Croco Brook Farm, The Yellow Broom Restaurant and The Fortune City Restaurant. I was going to have to stop into those to try out the food, I thought to myself.

He showed me a few more places that I did not really remember because I was staring at him. In the middle of the tour we some how started holding hands which was fine by me. The last stop on our tour was to the park where we first met. We sat on a park bench at the center of the park and just started chatting. We exchanged phone numbers, played twenty questions and told each other our child hood stories. He was so easy to talk to and I told him a lot considering I just met him earlier in the day.

I looked down at my phone and noticed that it was already 9 o'clock. The sun went down and the park lights filled the air with forced light that we didn't seem to notice.

"So I guess I should be getting you home now?" Harry asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yes..my dad is probably freaking out." I replied with a smile.

"Well..." He said standing up and reaching his hand out for mind, "Show me the way love."

We walked in silence until we stopped at the end of my driveway. He didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of his.

He looked right into my eyes and said, "Taylor. I know we just met this morning but this is the happiest I have been in a long time. It is so easy to talk to you and it makes me feel amazing."

"Same here Harry. I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing summer."

Suddenly, his face face was inches from mine and my stomach filled with butterflies. His lips pressed against mine with just enough pressure to make my whole body tingle. It felt like the world stopped spinning in the instance we became one. We released and all that was left on both of our faces were huge smiles.

"Babe..." Harry said to knock me out of my daydream. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry" I said pushing a small strand of his curly hair out of his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. His lips felt different than the first time they were pressed against mine. Now when I kissed him I could still taste the reminence of my cherry lip gloss which was now ever present on his soft lips. I still feel butterflies when Harry kisses me, even a year and a half later.


	4. Chapter 4

The One That Will Always Be

Chapter 4.

From that first day, Harry and I were unseperable. It had been two weeks since that first day in the park that is now a regular meeting place for us. I usually went there to watch him and his band "White Eskimo" practice. They were becoming really good and now knew more than a couple of songs. They have been practicing a lot these last couple of days because that night they were performing at there friends mother's wedding. Harry asked me if I would like to be his date and of course I accepted.

"Taylor. Harry is down here waiting for you." My dad called from downstairs. I was just putting the final touches of my makeup. I had a waterfall braid in with loose curls at the ends of my hair. I was wearing a white cotton dress that I bought a few days earlier and had my cowgirl boots on. I grabbed my wrist-let and ran out of my room.

When Harry saw me he just stared at me and a huge smile crossed his face. "Taylor...you look amazing!" He managed to say making me blush. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You two behave yourselves tonight." My dad yelled at us out the door.

"No problem sir." Harry yelled back as we started to walk towards the wedding.

When we arrived, the rest of the band was already there and starting to set up. Harry went to join them and I walked towards where the ceremony would be held. I found an empty pew and sat down, saving a seat for Harry next to me. About ten minutes later, Harry was by my side and the wedding had begun. Harry was holding my hand and kept looking at me and smiling every once in a while. When the ceremony was over, we walked to the reception hall. Harry and the other members of "White Eskimo" started to introduce the Bride and Groom. I saw in a chair at the far corner of the room for most of the night since I did not actually know anyone who was there.

The night was coming to a close and the band had only one song left when I heard Harry's voice boom through the speakers that surrounded the room.

"I would like to dedicate this last song to my girlfriend, Taylor. I know we haven't known each other long but it feels like an eternity." He locked eyes with me as he spoke and his mouth formed a huge smile. Suddenly Isn't She Lovely filmed the room and Harry began to sing. He looked at me the entire song and I couldn't help the enormous smile that was no present on my lips. Even though the room was full of people it felt like only Harry and I existed until the song ended and everyone started cheering. The band said there goodbyes and the room started to empty slowly. I stayed where I was until the boys finished packing away their equipment. Harry started walking towards me.

"Hello beautiful. Did you like the show?"

"How could I not. You killed it as always."

His lips formed a smile then leaned in to kiss me. He leaned back and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"You ready to head home."

"No. Can we go for a walk?"

"Anything you want love." He said with a wink. He was the most flirtatious boy I have ever met.

We walked to the park and laid down in the grass to look at the stars. My head was resting on his shoulder and he was showing my where the big dipper was. I wished time would just stop in that instance and never keep going.

"Babe, Did you hear the XFactor is coming near us?"

"Is that the singing show with Simon Cowell?"

"Yes." He said with a laugh, "I think I might audition."

I sat straight up as soon as my eardrums processed what he just said. "Harry, you totally should! You would do amazing. When are auditions?"

Harry joined me sitting up, "In two weeks. I told my mom about it and she is driving me to them. Will you please come with me?"

"Of course! What song are you going to sing?"

"Isn't She Lovely. I have been practicing really hard and I wasn't sure that I wanted to do it until tonight."

"You sing that song amazing! Your going to kill it babe." I said leaning in to kiss him. We sat in the middle of the park for some time more just kissing. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. He walked me home after that and when I walked up to my room I collapsed on my bed. I was so excited that Harry was going to audition for the XFactor. It was the last thing I thought about before I drifted off to sleep.

As Harry and I laid in bed I thought about that night in the park when he told me he was going to audition for the XFactor. When he said this to me neither of us could have ever imagined what had happened..

"Babe, What are you thinking about?" Harry asked me.

"Just the night in the park when you told me you were going to do the XFactor."

I could tell by the enormous smile on his face that he knew exactly what I was talking about. I just laid my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing for a while thinking of how much we have been through.

Alright I know I have been writing a lot lately but I have gotten really into this story and my mind just keeps writing more and more lol. Please keep reading, liking, and commenting :)


	5. Chapter 5

The One That Will Always Be Chapter 5

Harry had quickly fallen asleep again, leaving me to stare up at the ceiling and think some more. My mind drifted off to the day of his audition. That day had been nerve-racking for the both of us- he'd been practicing so much and I wanted him to get through so badly. It would have made his dreams come true. And when he'd called me, after his audition, telling me he'd gotten through, I had no idea that one audition would change our lives forever.

It was two weeks later and i sat in the park, anxiously awaiting Harry's call. He'd left for the X-Factor audition early in the morning and had told me he'd call once he'd finished. He knew that song and he sang it fantastically. He was going to kill it.

I'd sat with him at his house for hours over those two weeks, helping him perfect that song. Not like he didn't already sing it well, like I said, but he wanted to make sure it was X-Factor ready. I'd never seen him so serious in our entire relationship.

Fighting back a yawn, I looked down at my watch. I'd been so nervous I'd hardly slept. It was 3:00 now. He should have been done by now, right?

What if he hadn't made it? What if he was waiting to give me the bad news in person? Terrible outcomes raced through my mind.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. Looking down at the caller ID, I felt my heart hammer against my chest. It was Harry.

"Harry? How'd it go? Did you make it? Please tell me you made it." I said in one big rush.

I heard him laugh on the other end. "Hello to you too love."

"Harry," I said, "C'mon. Answer the question."

"Well..."

"I don't like how you are starting that sentence." I cut in. I wanted him to just spit it out already.

"I did it Taylor. I made it."

"WHAT?" I screamed, jumping up. People around me turned and shot me weird looks, but i didn't care.

"I made it Taylor. I'm moving on." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Harry, that's amazing! I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." I gushed. I couldn't stop smiling. He'd done it. He'd really done it.

"Thanks," he said.

I was so full of questions now. "What now Harry? What happens next?"

"I head off to Bootcamp next. Where we do more performances and perfect what we can do."

"Sounds fun. When is that?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end and I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like his answer. "Harry?

"I leave in three days." Harry said.

"Three days? That's so soon though."

"They have to prepare us for the live shows. The sooner the better." Harry replied.

I sighed. "Okay. I understand."

There was static and then I heard Harry say "Hey, I'm losing you, okay? Wanna meet at Lulu's for ice cream when I get back?"

"Sure," I said, "Sounds good."

"Alright. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Both of us sat on the front steps of Lulu's, sipping our milkshakes and staring up at the sky. It was beautiful night, cloudless, and you could see all the stars.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon." I said, leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah, it's crazy, isn't it? But I won't be gone that long." Harry said.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Yes you will. You're going to be gone this entire competition. You're going to make it to the very end and you're going to win this thing. Because you're amazing Harry and everyone is going to love you. I know it."

"I'd like to hope so. I'd like to hope everyone will be voting for me." Harry said. I could start to hear the nervousness in his voice.

Reaching over, I grabbed his free hand and smiled. "You'll always have my vote."

Harry smiled at me and then kissed my hand, kissed all five of my fingers and then my wrist. His lips felt warm against my skin. I'd definitely miss this when he left.

But I'd miss more than that. I'd just miss him. The crazy, funny, sweet Harry. I'd miss being able to talk to him whenever I wanted to. I'd miss being able to see him whenever I wanted, instead of waiting until the next X-Factor episode came on.

Pulling me closer to him, he said softly "Don't worry, okay? Nothing's going to change." It was like he was reading my mind.

"I'm not worried," I lied.

"Right. Whatever you say." he said with a cheeky smile.

Rolling my eyes, I touched my forehead to his cheek. "Fine. I'm a little nervous. But I know it's going to be fine. You'll be fine. I'll be fine. I trust you Harry." Then, teasingly, I said "Just don't fall in love with any girls while you're there."

Smiling- this time a real smile, showing off his beautiful dimples- Harry said "Why would I be doing that when I've got you waiting for me back here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You might find some stunning blonde and go 'God, she's gorgeous!' and run off with her, leaving me here. Alone." I pouted.

Harry laughed and kissed me. He kissed me for a long time before saying "You're a freak. That'll never happen. Promise." He then stood up and tossed his empty cup into the trash. "C'mon. I gotta get you home."

I followed suit, tossing my cup. Reaching out, I grabbed his hand, feeling his warm fingers wrap around my own. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"You want to come over tomorrow to help me pack?" Harry asked as we walked.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

Squeezing my hand, Harry and I continued our walk and silence. But it wasn't awkward or anything. It was comfortable. A comfortable silence.

When we reached my doorstep, Harry bent down and kissed me again. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close while I wrapped my arms around my neck.

It felt like we'd been kissing forever when the front door opened, revealing my dad in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "Alright love birds," he said.

Breaking the kiss, I felt my cheeks heat up. Harry, however, didn't miss a beat. "Hello sir. Just making sure your beautiful daughter got home safely."

My dad smiled. "Thank you Harry. Come on Taylor."

I rolled my eyes and stood up on my tiptoes, kissing Harry's cheek. "Good night Harry. I love you."

"Love you too." Harry said. Then, causally waving to my dad, started down the steps, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Stepping inside, I turned around and started to shut the door. Peaking outside once more, I saw Harry standing at the end of our yard. He smiled cheekily at me, waved, and then started down the empty street.

"Taylor," my dad called from the kitchen.

"Coming," I said. I then shut the door and headed into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The One That Will Always Be Chapter 6

It was about 10 in the morning when I finally decided to get up and start my day. Harry was still asleep since this was one of his first days off in the last year and a half. I quietly crept over to the closet to try and decide what I wanted to wear for the day. I walked through the archway and came crashing down to the ground.

Looking down to see what I tripped on, I saw it was Harry's suitcase that he has been basically living out of for the past few months due to his career. It was a hard life but he enjoyed every minute of it. I sat on the ground for a few moments just staring at the small black suitcase that lie at my feet. My mind started to wander to the first time I ever helped Harry pack. It was when he headed off to boot camp that would change his life forever.

"Dad I am going over to Harry's to help him pack for boot camp." I yelled into the kitchen where my dad was currently reading the newspaper.

"Wait Taylor. Come here for a minute I needed to talk to you first."

I reluctantly spun around on my heels to head towards the kitchen. Once I was in there, I took the seat across from my dad letting out a sigh anticipating what this could be about.

"Taylor. I want to talk to you about your relationship with Harry. It seems like things are becoming serious quite quickly. I just want you to not get too attached considering he may become very famous from the XFactor."

The words that rolled off my dad's tongue were true but I didn't want to hear it. Not now! Not when I was about to go say goodbye to Harry for who knows how long.

"Dad I appreciate your concern and all but I can handle myself. I have faith that when Harry becomes famous that we can still stay together. Want to know why? Well, because I believe what Harry and I have is one of a kind. Something that doesn't come along and if it does then you're lucky. I know it hasn't been long, but I love him. I really do. So now I have to go say goodbye to the boy I love and pray that when he becomes big and famous, that he will come back to me."

I managed to say that without letting the tears spill out of my eyes. The realization was always there that he could leave me. We have only been dating for a few weeks but I felt like I had known him my whole life.

I got up from the table and walked out the front door. I walked all the way to Harry's house in a dazed state. I wasn't sure if I should just let him go or if I should stick it out and see if we could actually stay together. My mind was racing and I arrived at Harry's front door a lot earlier then I was sure I wanted to be.

I rang the doorbell and I could hear footsteps coming closer to let me in. I was still unsure of what to do. It hit me like a tidal wave when the auburn, curly haired boy that I loved opened the door.

"Well hello beautiful. I was thinking you forgot about me for a second." Harry said in a way that made him look so adorable.

"I could never forget you." I managed to say in a somewhat cheerful tone considering what was going on in my brain.

Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house and up towards his bedroom. I took a seat on his bed and saw that he was almost done packing. I was getting really depressed seeing his bags all packed and ready to go. I wanted him to win more than anything but knowing that if he did make it through to boot camp, that I wouldn't see him until December.

"Babe, Are you okay?" Harry said, knocking me out of my thoughts once again.

"What?...Oh yeah. Just thinking that's all."

Harry suddenly got a very worried look on his face and put the shirt down that he was folding. He walked over to me and sat down, taking my face in his hands.

"Taylor. What is wrong? You are really worrying me."

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing. Let's just get you packed and ready to go for the morning." I said with the best convincing smile I could muster.

"Okay…" He said in an unconvincing tone. He pulled my face into his as we kissed tenderly.

We finished packing and were lying on his bed watching a movie. We were under the covers all cuddled up because even though it was summer, it was chilly. Our lips touched, lightly at first then more aggressive. Before I knew it, Harry was on top of me pushing his lips harder into mine. Things were really heating up when we heard the door open.

Harry stumbled off of me and onto his side of the bed once again. His stepdad, Robin, was standing in the doorway staring at us.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing in here?" Robin said.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for the remote." Harry said pretending to search for the small remote for the television.

Robin looking unconvinced walked over the side of the bed and ripped the covers off of us to make sure we were dressed. When he saw we both were still fully clothed, he put the covers back in there place and walked out the door.

With a thud of the door clothing we could hear Robin sigh and walk out towards the stairwell. Harry and I both busted out into laughter thinking back at what just happened.

"Really Harry! 'Oh nothing, just looking for the remote.' That's what you came up with." I said in between my laughs.

"Hey. At least I said something!" He said laughing as well, "What did he even come in here for anyways?"

"Probably to check up on us. We gave him a good show didn't we?" I said calming down now.

"Oh yeah he loved that!"

We sat there laughing for a little while longer before cuddling back up and finishing the movie. Although Harry made me the happiest I had been since my mom died, I knew for his sake I had to break up with him.

He walked me down the stairs and to the door. We both stepped into the chilly air as he closed the door behind him in order to say our goodbyes privately.

"Taylor, I know I am going to be away for some time, but I believe that we…."

"Harry stop," I said cutting him off, "I think while you're doing the XFactor, we should take a break." As the words came out of my mouth, I felt my throat tighten and my mind trying to convince myself this was for the best.

"But Taylor.." Harry said in a crushed tone.

"Harry, I don't want to be holding you back. You deserve to go all the way and you will have girls throwing themselves at you. When you come back if we still feel the same way about each other, then we can carry this on. But until then go and enjoy this once in a lifetime experience. For me." I said without noticing the tears streaming down my face. I knew it was for the best but it was still hard for me to do.

I started to walk away, when I felt Harry grab me from behind. He spun me around so he was facing me and before I had time to oppose, he crashed his lips against mine. It was magical but I knew I had to hold my ground and deny him once again. I pulled away from his embrace and backed up. Realizing that may be the last time I would ever kiss the boy I loved.

"Harry, I am sorry. But this is my decision and we have to stick to it. Now go win the XFactor. You deserve it." With that I looked into the broken green eyes of the one I loved for what was thought to be the last time.

I turned around and started sprinting down the road towards my house. I didn't want to think about what Harry was doing right then so I just kept running til I was laying on my bed. I crashed my head into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to 47 missed calls and 1 text message….All from Harry. I first listened to the voicemails that he left.

"Taylor. Please just answer your phone." Were what they all mostly said. Once I cleared them all and deleted them off of my phone. I took a deep breath and opened the single text message that was on my phone.

_From Harry_: I love you. Forever and Always baby 3

Was all it read. I stared at it for a while realizing that if he loved me as much as I loved him then our love could hopefully lead us through this tough time apart. I wiped my tears and clicked _Reply _on my iPhone. I wasn't sure what I should write. But I needed to let him know that I loved him back and that our love would survive the impossible.

_To Harry_: I love you too. Our love with guide us through this journey. Together 33 I am sorry about last night. I was just letting the stress get to me. Now go kick some serious XFactor boot camp ass and come home a winner.

I put my phone down and walked into my bathroom to wash my face. A moment later, I heard my phone buzz in the other room. I dried my face and walked back to where my phone lay on my pillow. I opened the new message that was currently flashing on my phone.

_From Harry_: I understand babe. It's okay. It is just as hard for you as it is for me. Im gonna win this for us 333 Love you!

A smile covered my face and I knew everything would be okay. Harry Styles was mine and mine alone…for the time being.


End file.
